Convergent
by KurosakiElric
Summary: Before the war with the Erudite, before even the factions, the human race was at war with itself. There was danger of extinction of the human race. Unless something could be done. A few of the humans have decided that the only way to escape extinction was to erase their memories, and live in harmony. Start life anew. This is the story of Amanda Ritter- the first Divergent. R&R!
1. Prologue

Hello. My name is Amanda Ritter.

This information that I am about to share with you is sensitive information that, if it falls into the wrong hands, could mean disastrous results, and, possibly, the extinction of our race.

I'm about to tell you a story. Even though I am long dead, my memories were recorded before they were forgotten. That's right. I am one of the few people who decided to have their memories erased in order to start a new life. I am about to become one of you. And just so you know that this information is correct, I will tell you the name that I am about to take as my own. My new name will be Edith Prior. And there is much I would like to forget…


	2. Chapter 1

I awoke, sweating, shaking.

I had the same dream again. I saw my brother dying, my parents dying. My sister. I'm the only Ritter left.

I couldn't remember where I was for a few minutes, as the fear took hold.

I shook my head, trying to shake the images from my memory. It was hopeless. I saw them die. All of them. And I didn't do anything to help save them.

A sob escaped from inside me. I never before felt so helpless. I brought my pillow up and cradled it in my arms. I sat there and cried.

*****  
Later that day, I decided to take a walk down to the orchards. They always seemed to calm me down. The feeling of helplessness returns. But I don't let it consume me. Just then something caught my attention- a glint of silver in the sunlight, in my peripheral vision. I looked up, and saw it was a building. In our ancient history class, we learned that it was called a skyscraper, and that people lived in them. Lots of them. I shudder. It seemed overcrowded to me.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" a voice yelled in my direction.

"I had the dreams again, and I came here to calm down." I answered.

"You know, you can tell me everything!" said Max.

"I know." I answer. " I don't wish to relive it."

My body stiffened as Max hugs me.

"It's OK, Amanda." he sighed.

I feel him pat my back as the sobs start over again.

"There, there." he whispers.

"I just can't believe that I have no family left. I'm by myself." I sob.

"Your not alone. You have me." said Max.

"I just can't take anymore of this war. It's so senseless."

"Most wars are." said Max.

"I just wish there was a way out." I sob.

"There may be a way."

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"I'm not supposed to discuss it, but there is a government project the government is working on, called the Faction Project."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we are becoming an endangered species, and we can't let ourselves become extinct."

"I don't get it." I say, hoping for more information.

This new information seems to stop the tears from falling.

"I can't tell you anymore then I have. It's practically illegal for me to share such information."

"What, are they going to kill you?" I say jokingly.

His stare stops me. They might. They are ruthless in punishment.

If Max is killed, then I would truly be alone.

"They can't kill you." I screech. My panic now rising.

"Quiet, Amanda. They wont. I wont leave you alone."

I hug Max.

"I gotta go." said Max.

"Ok." I say.

Max runs off, leaving me feel worse then ever.

XXXX

I awake. The same dreams again. It was a few days later from my visit with Max in the orchard.

I'm tired of being tired in the morning because of these dreams. Each night I see my family die, and I can't let them go. If I do, then I might forget them. But do I want to forget?

I hear a knock on the door, and I open it to find Max.

"Max?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

He looks like he's been crying.

"My family was killed in the invasion."

"What invasion?" I ask, incredulous.

"The invasion that was supposed to be the turning point of the war."

"Oh. Max, I'm so sorry." I say. I can't think of anything else to say. We are now both alone. But we can be alone together.

I hug him, and his body stiffens.

We're not used to being hugged, and that much is obvious.

"Amanda…" he starts.

"Yeah? What is it?" I whisper into his hair.

"I think I love you." he says back.

"Do you think, or do you know?" I whisper, as I get out of the embrace.

"OK. I know. I love you, Amanda."

For a moment as we kiss, everything feels right. When we break apart, I respond- "I love you too."

Max smiles, and he then says- "I'm sorry, but I've gotta go."

"OK." I sigh. We kiss once more, then he leaves, leaving me feel warm inside, leaving me feel like I haven't felt since my family was killed.

"I love you." I whisper to the door, that now stands closed.


	3. Chapter 2

When I awake the next morning, I walk to the mirror.

My auburn hair is a mess; my gray eyes have the look of sleep deprivation.

I was in shock. I didn't have the dreams last night. That's because I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Max. I always had a crush on him, but I never thought that we'd ever be together…. And now… well.

I finally got him to kiss me.

As I walked outside towards the orchards again, I take a look at the skyscraper ruins. I couldn't believe anybody would actually _live_ in them. It was so unsanitary. Plus there was that uneven feeling that the roof could come crashing down on you at any moment.

I sigh and pick up the pace. Max should be there by now.

There was a slight breeze, and my hair fluttered around my neck. Unlike most girls my age, I liked to keep my hair short. It always seemed to get in the way when it was longer.

"Hi Max." I say when I see him.

I wave.

"I can't believe your working today, Max." I say as he kisses me.

"I have to." he whispers.

I understand right away.

"It helps you concentrate.." I whisper.

He nods, and picks a pear from the tree nearest to him.

He wipes it on his shirt and passes it to me.

"God, you look awful." he notes.

"Gee, thanks. I couldn't sleep."

"The dreams again?"

I shake my head. "At all…"

"I'm glad I have you." he says as he prepares his bag for apple picking.

I smile as I bite into the pear.

"You always could've had me."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure." he says.

"I was always sure. Always hoping."

"Amanda…" he sighs.

"Yeah?" I sigh.

"I talked to some friends of mine. They've decided to let me take part in the Faction Project."

My heart drops like a stone.

"You're leaving?" I whisper.

He nods.

"Please don't." I beg.

"I have to. I can't let us become extinct."

I slowly take in the meaning of the sentence.

"So…..?"

"You're coming too."

"What?" I ask, unsure of what he said.

"Because we're together, they've allowed you to come with me, however, once we are in our new placements, you may not feel the same way about me as you do now."

"What do you mean?"

"To insure that violence won't break out amongst the population, they will erase our memories. All but the basics. We will have new names, and new, false memories."

"No more nightmares?" I ask.

"None at all." he sighs as he kisses me again.

"I have to think." I say as I push away.

"I've already decided. I'm going. I want you to come."

I couldn't leave him, even though it seems we will never be together.

"OK." I say after a long pause.

He kisses me again.

"Do you know what name you will take?"

"No." he answers. "We wont be leaving for another two years or more. I just wanted to tell you the good news."

"That I'll be coming along, you mean?"

"Yes." he says curtly.

"So we still have time."

"Lots of time."

I hug him, knowing that, in my heart, we will endure. Together.


End file.
